breedplanetfandomcom-20200215-history
Feyric
A Feyric 'is a bipedal semi-aquatic creature that originates from the watery planet Alquessia. Physiology Feyrics are proporionately the same as a human, with two arms and legs. They have a set of gills on their shoulder blades, webbed feet and hands, and light blue skin. A single shark like fin sits on the center of their backs. Their hair colors range from bright red, to orange, to yellow, and on rare occasions a light green. A Feyric's long ears resemble that of elves, but drop downwards slightly. The ears however are much shorter and point upwards during childhood. Lifespan The average lifespan for a Feyric is long, about 200 years. One Feyric even lived to 253. Reproduction Feyric and Xylinx share many similarities in their reproductive cycle in that they need water to breed. For a Feyric couple they need rather warm waters. Once the female is pregnant her body goes through rather distinct changes, one of them surprisingly being an increased sensitivity to heat. The female also needs a constant supply of water and salt to keep her offspring stable. After 9-10 months, a female feyric gives birth to her new brood. They can breed with these other species: *Human *Siren Skills and Abilities *'Internal Water Manipulation: 'In times of drought, a Feyric's body actually adjusts slightly to the lack of water similar to a human's automatic response to extreme cold. The water molecules in a Feyric's body flows more towards their internal organs on a tiny electromagnetic field. *'Water Sense: 'A Feyric is a living dousing rod, and can sense the presence of water either underground or in a living body. However they have to remain still to sense the water, so it is a skill usually used during meditation. *'Electrical Resistance: A Feyric can take twice the voltage most creatures can. On Breed Planet their collars are supercharged to overcome the Feyric's natural defense against electricity. History Thanks to their rather long lifespan, the Feyric have been around for quite a while. The Feyric are well known as the ultimate ocean hunters, and control most of the fishing industry on 6 other planets. They have evolved over time from simple giant fish like creatures to amphibians that can surivive on land. Religion and Customs Whenever mating season comes around in the Spring, Feyric celebrate a festival called Kych Kychaku (which means Water Orchid in their language). A male Feyric gives a female a neckalce made out of a special stone called a Laola. A small zap from a Feyric is often shown as a sign of affection, whether it is just friendship or love depends on the one zapping. Since they spend their lives in and around the water, Feyric wear rather light and revealing swimsuits. The males would often go without shirts, showing of their toned bodies to attract the females. The females themselves would adorn their swimsuits with coin belts and fringe similar to harem dancers. Only during the approaching winter will Feyric wear an extra layer of clothing, and it usualy isn't much because they can self adjust to the dropping temperatures very well. Trivia *One of the most famous swimsuit models in the galaxy is a Feyric named Xerona Lindale. *Whenever a Feyric dies, the water in their bodies fall out almost instantly. *The back fin is slightly larger on a male than the female. The males also have a dark blue tip on their fins. Category:Species